Imortal Love
by Hinote-no-Yami
Summary: AU. Kouichi Kimura is walking home one day and and gets in a bit of trouble, and he finds himself saved by a creature he never thought existed. Ok i know the summary sux it was my first one.The story is better Yaoi kouichixtakuya vampire fic. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: ok here we go. This is my first fic so be nice.**

**Warning: this is yaoi, meaning boys loving kissing hugging and yes even groping other boys. You have been warned. Also I apologize ahead of time for Takuya being OOC. I wrote it first with his real personality and it didn't really fit the fic so I made him a bit more serious.**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Digimon Ken would be all over Daisuke, Yamato would kiss Taichi on numerous occasions, and Kouichi would hold Takuya a lot more than necessary. Since none of this happened you may assume I do not.**

Chapter 1 

My name is Kimura Kouichi. I live in Tokyo, Japan. I have a twin brother named Kouji and a loving mother. I guess I'm a pretty normal guy. So I come to ask myself how I ended up in such a mess. What mess you ask? Oh none really just that I'm in a hallway at school surrounded by twenty or so kids and kid number twenty is about to start fighting with me. You see it's like this I heard him and his friends making fun of Kouji and snapped. Kouji may be my twin but he's two minutes younger than me so I have older brother instincts. I'm jolted out of my reflection when kid number twenty swings at me. I dodge easily out of the way and kick him in the side.

"Kimura! Uchibara! My office now!" uh-oh that's not good.

"I'd expect this from you Uchibara, but you! Your one of our best students Kimura. What on earth got into you?" Mrs. Asaka, the principal, asks.

"He was making fun of Kouji ma'am," I say. I know it's not going to get me out of anything, but it'll get me off with a detention instead of a suspension if I'm lucky.

"Well" oh boy here it comes. "It's still a detention. For the both of you."

After detention 6:00 PM 

I sigh it's dark it's cold and it looks to be on the verge of raining. I tell myself there's only 3 more blocks to go until I'm home in an attempt to cheer myself up. It doesn't work. I'm going to get to lectures when I get home. One from Okaa-san(1) telling me not to fight and another from Kouji telling me not to stand up for him. I sigh again and decide to take the long way home. I don't usually do this after dark, it goes through an ally in a rather shady part of town, but desperate times call for desperate measures. I'm about half way through the ally when I hear a voice behind me.

"Hey there cutie. Lookin' nice tonight." Oh this day just keeps getting better and better.

"Look I don't know who you are, but I'm in no mood for this." It's a sad attempt at intimidation but the best I can muster. I let out a growl as I feel his arms wrap around me.

"Ooh feisty. I like that," he says and licks my ear. Now I'm proud to say that I'm not normally easy to anger but this day had been crap and this guy was wearing on my last nerve.

"Get. Off. Of. Me." I growl.

"Now why would I want to do that?" I'm about to answer when the weight of his arms around me is gone. I hear the tell-tale sounds of a fight behind me from behind me. Just as I'm about to turn around something knocks into me and I fall. Pain shoots through me as my head connects with the pavement. The last thing I see is my savior's worried eyes looking at me and then every thing is dark.

A/n: I was going to stop here but my muses wouldn't let me so on with the fic! 

I wake up in a room that is defiantly not my own.

"Wha-where?" I say as I sit straight up and immediately regret it as my vision blurs and I terrible pain goes through my head.

"Take it easy. You hit your head pretty hard." I hear I deep voice from behind me and whip around to see who it belongs too. I gasp at the beautiful creature in front of me. He has auburn hair that spikes slightly(2). His eyes are the same red-brown color as his hair. His skin is pale but not frighteningly so. I called him a creature earlier because he is smiling at me and in that smile I can see two long pointed fangs.

Hinote: Okie dokie that's it!

Alex: I can't believe you left it there.

Rachel: yea! I wanna know what happens I WANNA KNOW I WANNA KNOW!

Aaron: oi. There she goes again.

Hinote oh well you'll just have to wait like everybody else.

Mia: hey… whatever happened to the perv who attacked Kouichi?

Hinote: he got away.

Mia: you let him get away?

Hinote: yep!

Mia: oi not the slightest bit of grief.

Hinote: see you next time. Encouragements and constructive criticism are encouraged. Flames will be pointed at, laughed at, and then promptly ignored.

(1) Okaa-san means mother.

(2) Takuya doesn't have his hat and goggles in this story.

Hinote: byby! waves


	2. Chapter 2

Okie dokie here's chapter 2

Hinote: yo I'm back! This is next exciting installment of immortal love!

Warnings: ok peoples I put a friend lock on this for a reason it's not something for the kiddies. There is a bit of a lime in this ok? If this is not your thing please go somewhere else I will not be held responsible for scaring your minds. Since Alex will be righting that part I will put her name before it. Also this has vampirism in it as well as yaoi.

Disclaimer: this is called a fan fiction. If I owned anything other than this plot line it would be called an owner fiction wouldn't it?

Alex:(dramatic voice) previously on Immortal Love.

I gasp at the beautiful creature in front of me. He has auburn hair that spikes a little. His eyes are the same red-brown color as his hair. His skin is pale but not frighteningly so. I called him a creature earlier because he is smiling at me and in that smile I can see too long pointed fangs.

Chapter 2

I keep staring at his fangs slowly realizing I have no idea who and what he is or where I am.

"Wha-what are you?" the question just jumped completely unbidden out of my mouth and before I can stop myself several others follow. "Who are you? Where am I? How did I get here?" I blush as I realize the third rate interrogation I've just given him. I blush even more as he laughs. It's such a beautiful sound so full of happiness.

"Ok let's start with where you are. You are at my house. You are here because your hurt and I wasn't about to leave you in that ally. I carried you here. My name is Kanbara Takuya(1). And as for what I am...well I don't think you'd believe me." he said that with a chuckle and I feel my cheeks heat up again.

"Try me." I manage to say that without stuttering which surprises me. He's just so enchanting.

"All right. I'm a vampire." he says it so casually that I almost i don't /i believe him, but that would explain the hold he seems to have on me. Vampires are supposed to be very alluring to humans.

Alex: oky doky my turn cracks knuckles

With a burst of courage I pull down the collar of my shirt exposing my neck.

"Prove it. If you are one then bite me." He swallows thickly, and approaches me slowly. He gets so close to me I can feel his breath on my lips and for a moment I think he's going to kiss me, but he redirects leaning down towards my neck instead of my lips

"What's your name?" he whispers in my ear so close I can feel his breathe on my skin again and his lips brush against me with every word.

"ko-kouichi." I knew I'd stutter there. I feel like I'm drowning and floating at the same time(2). I wanna grab him and pull him as close to me as possible. Everything about him is driving me insane!

"Kouichi..." he whispers and I realize his breath is no longer on my ear but on my neck. I gasp as he starts to kiss me there. I feel him smirk against my skin. i he knows how transfixed he has me! And he's enjoying it/i all my thought stop and I grab onto him as I feel his fangs pierce my skin. It's the most wonderful thing I've ever felt. Sparks of what can only be described as pleasure race through me. I squeeze my eyes shut and grasp him tighter as the feeling overwhelms me. A moan escapes my lips as I feel him pull his fangs out of me. Instead his lips attach onto me and he starts sucking. I moan again, louder this time. I can feel my blood caressing my veins as he pulls it from me. I struggle to gain more coherency through the waves of pleasure coursing through me. As I come slightly back to reality I realize that I'm moaning constantly no, my breathing has increased, and my knees have given out causing him to have to wrap his arms around me to hold me up. He pulls away slowly as if reluctant to do so.

Alex: all done. The kiddies can open their eyes again.

I stare in shock as he licks the blood, i my /i blood, of his lips. He lets go of me and my knees collapse from under me. He frowns and kneels next to me on the floor.

"I'm sorry. I guess I took too much. It's just been so long since I've fed. I got a little carried away." he says softly.

"Why has it been a long time since you fed?" I'm not sure why but it worries me that he hasn't been eating.

"Hunters. They're everywhere around here lately. They must've found my...um...meals." he says. I shudder but it's still nice to know he was trying to say that in a way wouldn't disturb me too much. Suddenly I remember I'm supposed to be home right now.

"I have to go home!" I say.

"You can't. I mean you can barely stand." he responds and I get an idea.

"Well you could help me right?"

"I suppose." he answers.

"And if you know where I live you could just erm…drink, I suppose, from me every night and then the hunters wouldn't be able to catch you." that is definitely the most I've ever said in one breath.

"I don't know." he says hesitantly. "If the hunters find a way to link you to me..."

"We wont let that happen!" I insist. I just can't leave him here to starve. He sighs submissively and motions for me to grab onto him. I smirk knowing I've won.

(1)- i stick to the original way of writing a japanese name. last name then first name

(2)-not only is that the cheesyest line i have ever written but it's the best thing i could come up with to describe what i wanted Kouichi to be feeling. if you can't picture how that would feel then use your imaginations.

Hinote: reads what Alex wrote Good Lord. I am so going to Hell. Oh well in the words of the great Porky Pig: Bdee Bdee Bdee that's all folks!


End file.
